Cette nouvelle vie qui commence
by Lysanea
Summary: Ce petit os est la séquelle promise à mes lectrices de   Grandir, c'est dire je t'aime   qui me l'avaient demandé. Petite tranche de vie de RyuTsu, tout simple avec ShuEiri aussi. Mieux vaut avoir lu Grandir avant je pense.


_**Cette nouvelle vie qui commence.**_

_**Source**_ : Gravitation.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance.

**Disclamer** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Akitoshi Shindo et Suzanne,

**_Pairing _**: Tatsuha/Ryuichi, Shuichi/Eiri, allusion au couple Akitoshi/Suzanne

_**Personnages**_ : Tatsuha Uesugi, Sakuma Ryuichi, Shuichi Shindo Uesugi, Eiri Uesugi, mention de : Akitoshi Shindo (frère de Shuichi) et de Suzanne.

**Notes de l'auteure** : Bonjour à tous ! Ce petit os est la séquelle que j'avais promis à mes lectrices de « **_Grandir, c'est dire je t'aime _**» qui me l'avaient demandé. Je sais, ça date, et je m'excuse, (vous êtes toujours là ? XD) j'ai été très occupée et infidèle à Gravitation en batifolant avec Gundam Wing Ac XD. Je reviens donc à mes premières amours pour cette petite pause, espérant que ça plaira à ceux qui l'attendaient et aus autres aussi, bien sûr.

Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment lire cet os sans avoir lu "_**Grandir, c'est dire je t'aime**_", parce que les personnages, dans leurs caractères, leurs propos, sont devenus ainsi suite à tout ce qu'ils ont vécu à travers mes fics… Mais j'empêche personne de lire lol !

Je rappelle juste quelques faits sans prétendre résumer les 29 chapitres de ma fic: cet os se situe à la fin immédiate de mon épilogue de _« __**Grandir**__… etc »_, qui se termine au moment de leur réveil. Ryuichi a enfin mis un terme à sa carrière US et revient s'installer définitivement avec son Tsu-chan au Japon, qui l'attend depuis six mois. Eiri et Shuichi sont mariés et vivent au Canada, mais ils sont venus passer Noêl et les fêtes de fin d'année avec la famille Shindo. Suzanne, qui avait soigné Tatsuha en Amérique et avait eu une aventure avec le frère de Shuishi, Akitoshi, a décidé de venir aussi pour le revoir.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

_(A zut, j'ai oublié de préciser : chamalow powaaaaa ! XD)_

* * *

oOo

**Cette nouvelle vie qui commence.**

**-**

_Samedi 23 décembre 2005, dans un certain appartement à Tokyo..._**-**

-

-

- Le café est prêt, mon Tsu-chan !

- J'arrive.

Ryuichi s'assoit, installe Kumagoro sur la table et porte son regard vers le ciel gris au dessus d'eux.

Tatsuha le rejoint et s'étonne de lui trouver cet air si contemplatif.

Il l'admire un moment en silence, le cœur battant, la tête pleine du souvenir de cette nuit de folie où leurs corps se sont épuisés à fêter leurs retrouvailles…

Lorsque ce matin, après seulement quelques heures de sommeil, il s'est réveillé avec la délicieuse présence d'un corps chaud pressé amoureusement contre son dos, il a ressenti un bonheur si grand que si les bras de Ryuichi ne l'avaient pas enserré si tendrement, dans une étreinte possessive mais au combien adorable et agréable, Tatsuha se serait sûrement envolé…

Quand il s'est tourné vers Ryuichi, plongeant instantanément dans son regard aussi bleu et brillant qu'une nuit étoilée, malgré la fatigue qu'on pouvait y lire, il s'est fait la promesse que plus rien ne les séparerait jamais, qu'il serait fort, pour lui, pour eux, si de nouvelles épreuves devaient se dresser sur leur route.

Mais peu importe l'avenir, le présent ne doit pas être négligé ni dévalorisé, surtout que leur présent à tous les deux est fait de l'autre et de sa présence, justement.

Enfin.

Tatsuha sourit et s'avance doucement jusqu'à Ryuichi, l'enlaçant par derrière, ses deux bras autour de son cou, ses lèvres pressées sur sa tempe.

- Ca va, mon amour ?

Ryuichi se laisse aller contre lui, remontant ses mains pour les poser sur ses bras, et soupire de bien-être après y avoir déposé un doux baiser.

- Plutôt, oui, répond-il en souriant.

Tatsuha l'embrasse de nouveau sur la tempe, et Ryuichi s'écarte légèrement pour pouvoir lui offrir ses lèvres…

Une invitation à laquelle s'empresse de répondre Tatsuha, qui l'embrasse tendrement.

Il s'écarte ensuite pour s'installer, grattant Kumagoro entre les deux oreilles au passage, sous le regard attendri de son propriétaire.

- Tu avais l'air très pensif.

- Je me demandais s'il allait pleuvoir avant qu'on ne parte.

- C'est probable, répond Tatsuha en leur servant leurs cafés.

- Sugoï !

La cafetière s'immobilise un instant au-dessus d'une des deux tasses, et Tatsuha jette un œil intrigué à son amant.

- Euh… oui, si tu le dis !

Ryuichi lui sourit en prenant la tasse qu'il lui tend, le remerciant.

- J'avais un appartement avec une véranda chauffée à Los Angeles, comme celle-ci, explique-t-il. Lorsqu'il pleuvait, j'aimais m'allonger à même le sol. Ça a quelque chose de terriblement excitant de se retrouver sous une averse sans qu'elle ne t'atteigne. La nature se déchaîne autour de toi, mais tu ne risques absolument rien.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, ça m'est arrivé de le faire aussi. Mais j'espère qu'il ne va pas pleuvoir avant qu'on ne parte, dans ce cas.

- Et pourquoi, mon Tsu-chan ?

Tatsuha boit une gorgée de son café sans le quitter des yeux.

Un regard si intense qu'il fait rougir Ryuichi.

Tatsuha, content de son effet, repose son café et attrape la main de Ryuichi pour la porter à ses lèvres.

- Tout simplement parce que je vais avoir une envie furieuse de te faire l'amour, répond-il en embrassant le creux de son poignet, qu'il sait terriblement sensible. Et on risque d'être en retard chez les Shindo, ajoute-t-il, alors que Ryuichi laisse échapper un petit gémissement de ses lèvres, qu'il a pourtant pincées pour l'éviter…

Il récupère sa main à regret, avec une moue boudeuse.

- Ce ne serait pas correct, déjà qu'on leur a fait faux bond, hier soir…

Tatsuha hausse les épaules sans verser une goutte de son café, qu'il tient pourtant entre ses mains.

- Ils ont parfaitement compris nos raisons, mon Ryui-chan. Et puis on va être des invités exemplaires au déjeuner. Nous sommes attendus au Temple, mais je n'ai pas précisé d'heure à mon père.

Ryuichi ne répond rien.

Ils se regardent un long moment.

Voyant que Ryuichi commence à repartir dans ses pensées, Tatsuha tend sa jambe et caresse lentement son pied avec le sien, le nez dans sa tasse, le regardant à travers la fumée de son café d'un air provocateur ; il le glisse ensuite de manière à remonter son pantalon pour continuer son ascension.

- Tsu-chan…

Le ton est interrogateur et non suppliant, comme se serait plutôt attendu à entendre Tatsuha ; il repose donc son pied au sol, en même temps que sa tasse sur la table.

- Oui ?

- Je…

Tatsuha comprend soudain pourquoi Ryuichi semble préoccupé au point de ne pas être sensible à sa provocation.

Il sourit et lui tend la main.

- Viens, mon Ryui-chan.

Ryuichi se lève et prend sa main, le laissant l'attirer sur ses genoux.

Tatsuha caresse doucement son visage, avant de l'attirer plus près.

Ils échangent alors un long baiser.

- Tu es nerveux, mon amour.

- Vouiii… reconnaît Ryuichi en cachant son visage dans son cou.

- Il ne faut pas, tout se passera bien.

- Tu crois vraiment ? Ton père m'aimait bien, avant, quand j'accompagnais Tohma voir Mika. Mais depuis qu'il sait pour nous et que tu as décidé de quitter le temple, il me hait.

- Mais non, il ne te hait pas, le rassure-t-il en embrassant son front sous ses mèches. Il ne t'accepte pas, tout comme il n'accepte toujours pas Shui-chan. Mais il ne te fera jamais rien.

- Tu me protègeras, dis ?

- Mais oui !

- Tu ne laissera pas les moines nous séparer, hein ?

- Jamais ! Regarde-moi.

Ryuichi lève le visage vers lui.

Un visage inquiet et plein d'espoir, celui d'un enfant qui ne veut pas être abandonné, mais dont le regard laisse apparaître la détermination et la confiance de l'amant.

- Je t'ai tout donné sans regrets, reprend Tatsuha, alors que leurs mains s'entrelacent. Je t'ai donné mon cœur, mon âme, mon corps, ma vie. Sans toi, je ne suis rien. Alors je ne laisserai jamais personne nous séparer, ok ?

- Ok.

- Bien. J'espère que le déjeuner chez les Shindo va te permettre de te détendre un peu, comme ça, nous irons au Temple plus sereinement.

Ryuichi sourit.

- Tes baisers aussi sont très efficaces, murmure-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on arrive tout excités au Temple.

L'ancien chanteur rougit violemment et s'écarte.

- Je doute qu'ils nous laissent entrer dans cet état… soupire-t-il.

- Ils risqueraient d'apprécier, pour le coup !

Ryuichi se redresse pour mieux s'installer sur les genoux de Tatsuha, lui faisant à présent face, une jambe passée de chaque côté de son corps et ses bras autour de son cou.

- Alors on s'embrassera pas trop en y allant, reprend-il, une fois bien installé. Mais il nous reste encore pas mal de temps, ne ?

- Je dirai une petite heure, avant d'aller chez les Shindo, répond-il en le serrant contre lui, le visage dans son cou.

- Bien… Dans ce cas, je peux avoir un baiser ?

- Autant que tu veux… murmure-t-il en remontant doucement le long de son cou et de sa mâchoire, alternant doux baisers et tendres morsures.

- Mais… on ne doit pas… oublier le déjeuner…

- J'ai programmé le réveil sur mon portable… le rassure-t-il en se levant, le soulevant dans ses bras, juste le temps de quitter la chaise pour le sol, sur lequel il renverse son amant sous lui, sans cesser ses caresses.

- Tsu-chan… tu avais tout prévu !

Tatsuha se redresse légèrement et lui sourit.

- C'était juste au cas où… mais je comptais bien finir la matinée comme ça !

Ryuichi attrape son visage et l'attire vers lui pour l'embrasser… mais ils se figent tous les deux, leurs bouches à un souffle l'une de l'autre, et lèvent la tête dans un même mouvement.

Quelques gouttes leur confirment qu'ils n'ont pas rêvé le bruit qu'ils ont entendu…

Ils se regardent de nouveau, souriant très largement, avant de combler la faible distance entre leurs lèvres, qui se scellent pour un baiser passionné.

Au-dessus et autour d'eux, les nuages libèrent enfin leur trop plein de pluie.

Bientôt, le bruit de la foudre et du tonnerre rivalisera de puissance avec leurs gémissements et cris de plaisir, qui ne manqueront pas de s'élever dans cette atmosphère chargée d'une tension déjà quasi palpable…

oOo

_**Quelques heures plus tard, au Temple…**_

**_-_**

- C'est un bonheur de constater que ton père m'aime toujours autant, soupire Shuichi en refermant la porte.

- Je t'avais dit que c'était inutile, mais tu insistes toujours.

- Il fallait bien que j'essaye une dernière fois, Eiri-chan. Nous sommes mariés, à présent, je porte ton nom.

Eiri s'appuie sur le mur, les bras croisés.

- Ce n'est pas en le lui rappelant, et encore moins en agitant nos alliances sous son nez, que tu arriveras à lui faire accepter ça, Shui-chan.

- Je devais essayer.

- Je sais bien, c'est pourquoi je t'ai laissé faire. Mais c'est la dernière fois.

Shuichi soupire, mais Eiri sait que ça ne veut pas dire qu'il abandonne.

Ce serait un peu trop facile…

- J'espère que ça s'est mieux passé pour Ryui-chan et Tat-chan.

- Allons les attendre au jardin, ils ne devraient plus tarder.

Shuichi se lève et suit Eiri jusqu'au bassin, au centre du jardin, près duquel ils s'assoient.

L'ancien chanteur des Bad Luck a un doux sourire en replongeant dans le passé.

Un coup d'œil à l'écrivain lui confirme qu'il pense aussi à la même chose que lui.

- C'est ici que tu m'as dit : « _Auras-tu assez de courage pour épouser quelqu'un d'autre ? _»

- Et tu m'as répondu : « _Pas pour t'épouser toi, en tout cas ! _» Et plus de six ans après, nous sommes pourtant mariés.

Eiri prend sa main et embrasse l'anneau qui orne son annuaire.

- Ca t'amuse de me donner tort ?

- C'est ma plus belle victoire, Eiri. J'ai de quoi être fier, non ?

- Toi seul peut le dire. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai compris la force de ce lien qui existait, entre nous, alors que je venais de t'avouer ce que j'avais fait, par le passé.

- Pourtant, tu as continué de lutter contre ça.

- Il le fallait. Du moins, c'était ce que je pensais à l'époque. Il y a des gens qui ne souhaitent pas être sauvé, Shui-chan.

- Foutaises ! C'est parce que t'as peur que la personne en qui tu crois ne soit pas capable de te sauver et s'enfuit, ou baisse les bras face à ce que tu crois être. Plutôt que d'affronter ça, tu repousses la personne toi-même pour ne pas avoir à subir et vivre un rejet. Ca arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le croit, tu sais.

- Et certains ont la chance de croiser la route d'êtres aussi bornés que toi.

- Déterminées et entières, tu voulais dire. Quand j'aime, je ne fais pas dans la demi-mesure, je donne tout, j'y crois et je me bats.

- Et c'est ainsi que tu m'as sauvé…

Assis face à face sur deux des grosses pierres qui bordent le bassin, assez proches pour se toucher mais conservant une distance par rapport au lieu où ils se trouvent, ils se regardent un long moment en souriant.

Eiri a gardé la main de Shuichi dans la sienne après avoir embrassé son alliance ; leurs doigts finissent par s'entrelacer et leurs paumes se presser l'une contre l'autre, alors que le désir envahit peu à peu leurs regards.

- J'ai furieusement envie de t'embrasser, tu sais.

- Il te faudra être patient, Eiri-chan.

- Quand je veux, j'obtiens, réplique-t-il en prenant le visage de Shuichi entre ses mains.

Celui-ci a bien a bien l'idée de protester mais finalement, ça ferait du bruit et risquerait de déranger et d'alerter les moines… donc il se laisse faire et répond au baiser de son mari.

- En voilà une conduite exemplaire !

Les deux fautifs se séparent et se retournent vers la voix familière de Tatsuha, qui s'avance en souriant vers eux, aux côtés de Ryuichi..

- Alors, demande Shuichi en se levant, ça a été ?

- Plutôt, oui.

- Ryui-chan, ça va ?

L'ancien chanteur, qui avait gardé la tête baissée, la relève pour ancrer son regard dans celui de son ami.

- Haï, Shui-chan…

Pas vraiment convaincu, Shuichi fait aller son regard de Tatsuha à Ryuichi.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu fais une tête bizarre…

Tatsuha caresse la joue de son amant avec douceur et tendresse, dans le but avoué de le rassurer.

- Les bonzes pourris ont accepté que je me retire du Temple, même si je ne leur ai pas vraiment laissé le choix. Mais en contrepartie, je dois enseigner les _budos_.

- Je me doutais bien qu'ils ne te laisseraient pas filer, remarque Eiri avec un petit rire. Lesquels t'ont-ils demander d'enseigner ?

- Les plus anciens et reliés à la philosophie et à la pratique de notre Temple.

- Donc l'iaïdo aussi. C'est pour ça que tu fais cette tête, Ryuichi.

- C'est dangereux, soupire l'ancien chanteur. Ca coupe, un sabre….

- C'est dangereux si tu ne maîtrises pas cet art. Tatsuha a toujours été l'un des meilleurs disciples.

- Pas ses futurs élèves…

- On utilise un iaito, un sabre factice. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter, mon Ryui-chan. Tu me fais confiance ?

- Haï.

- Bien.

- Si on a fini ici, on peut peut-être y aller ? propose Eiri.

- Oui, répond Tatsuha. J'ai dit à Kito-chan et Suzanne que nous les retrouverons en ville dès qu'on aura fini ici. Mais si vous voulez rentrer terminer ce que nous avons interrompus…

- Baka, le coupe Eiri en lui donnant une tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

- Itaï ! Ca va pas, non ?

- Ca t'apprendra à garder tes réflexions stupides pour toi. On s'en va.

- On ne salue pas votre père avant… demande Shuichi. C'était juste une question….

Face au regard d'Eiri, il n'insiste pas.

Les quatre hommes quittent le Temple, sous le regard désolé du père Uesugi qui a tout fait pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Dans le secret de son cœur, il espère voir arriver le jour où Tatsuha se rendra compte de son erreur et reviendra reprendre la seule place digne de lui, à son avis.

Même si quelque chose lui dit, comme un murmure à son oreille, qu'un amour tel que celui qui lie son fils, _ses fils_, et leurs chanteurs, n'est pas de ceux auxquels on renonce, après avoir traversé et remporté tant d'épreuves pour pouvoir le vivre...

_Owari…_

* * *

**Notes **: 

**Budo** : Voie de la guerre, arts martiaux traditionnels

**Iaïdo** : la voie du sabre (voie du sortir du sabre. Sabre et mythologie sont indissociables, ils font partis du patrimoine culturel des Japonais. Le Samouraï vivait, s'entraînait et mourait avec le Sabre. Le **IAÏ** véritable pratique guerrière, au fil des siècles s'est transformé en une voie : le **IAÏ DO**. Le Iaïdo, techniques du Sabre japonais créé au 16ème siècle est attribué à **Hayashizaki ****Jinsuké**. Le Iaïdo est présenté comme l'Art de dégainer et de couper en un seul geste avec le Katana ses propres déficiences mentales, spirituelles. Bien que le Iaïdo fût développé au Japon durant le 15ème siècle, il est devenu une part d'héritage culturel du monde. Le coeur du IAÏ repose sur : le respect d'autrui et le contrôle de soi face à ses émotions («Saya no Uchi» le sabre dans la saya). Le IAÏDO diffère beaucoup des autres Arts martiaux utilisant une arme. Car, il exprime l'idée d'éviter des conflits inutiles autant que possible en se rappelant «Le Sabre de vie». Aujourd'hui, le sabre est en paix, mais son âme est vivace. Malgré tous les systèmes d'éducation, le IAÏDO actuel nous permet de croire en soi et d'élaborer des idéaux pour avancer sur la voie difficile de notre société. (Source : dojo shinbukan : httpshinbukandojochezalicefrtexteiaidohtml)

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu, et je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette petite tranche de vie de nos deux couples… Bonne continuation à vous ! Lysanea**_.


End file.
